OPERATION: HOOK UP
by R8CH3L
Summary: Title says it all. It is senior year! Can the friends of Zoey and Chase hook them up before GRADUATION? Find out! I suck at summeries... WARNING! RANDOM!
1. Prologue

**_OPERATION: HOOK UP _**

**_By: R8CH3L _**

**_Prologue_**

_This story is Rated T for Teen because of language and some strange content. Please do not flame for innapropriance. Flame for a good reason. Annonymous reviews alowed. _

**Disclaimer: Me no own Zoey. Me only own this story. **

**Warnings: Nuttin in this chapter- just some randomness. **

**GO TO MY ZOEY SITE! http/zoeytalk101. You Will Love It!**

**ENJOY THE PROLOGUE**

* * *

Zoey and Chase. Chase and Zoey. Everyone knows they are off-limits because they are the one and only cutest couple. They just aren't even going out yet. It is their senior year and their best friends have decided tp put a stop to all of it by...

OPERATION: HOOK UP!

(James Bond Theme Plays as you see Nicole, Dana, Lola, Logan, Michael, and Quinn's shadows running across the screen and such)

"Hey Zoey!" Chase hollered from the other side of the field in front of the school as he was on his bike looking so childish but sweet.

"CHASE- WHAT'S UP?" Zoey screamed as loud as possible back to him.

He speeded forward and of coarse not paying attention (again) he glided into the stairs and flew head first in a mud puddle.

"I didn't see that." Zoey giggled as she helped him up.

"Ugh- ew." Chase sighed wiping his face.

Zoey laughed again while hugging him hello.

"So, how was your Summer?" Zoey asked pretending like nothing just happened.

"Oh... pretty good- I think my hair got bushier(again)." Chase laughed.

"Yeah and you got ALOT better at your bike." Zoey smiled sarcasticly.

"Hehe... yeah." Chase blushed.

"Let's go find everyone else." Chase suggested changing the subject.

"Sure!" Zoey said cheerily as they ran off to find their friends.

Oh my friends- it took them quite a while because every single one of their buds was constructing...

(DUN DUN DUN... OPERATION: HOOK UP DUN DUN)

--

"OK... so we must MAKE the AKWARDEST of moments... leave them ALONE as MUCH AS POSSIBLE... and DON'T HIT ON EITHER OF THEM!" Nicole exaggerated.

"Yeah- pretty much." Logan looked at his nails.

"Well, like what if they DON'T both like each other... like, this year?" Dana questioned.

"Then we are screwed... but I highly doubt it." Quinn stated.

"Tonite at the homecoming party- I say we ditch em." Michael grinned.

"Oh I am in favor to that!" Lola smiled.

"Eh- ok." Logan nodded.

"YEAH! Do you think they'll hook up tonight? I think they'll hook up tonight! Do you..." Nicole carried on but no one payed any attention.

"Ok it's settled we will do that then. But right now- LET'S SEE IF THEY ARE EVEN HERE!" Dana shreiked.

Everyone nodded and bolted out of the room with big smiles on their faces and big thoughts in their heads for the ideas of...

OPERATION: HOOK UP... DUN DUN DUN!

(James Bond Theme again)

* * *

**Hehe... I'm sorry. Random stuff here. Any ideas/complaints/comments/or whatever REVIEW! Just press that lil purple button. You know ya wanna. Sorry this chappie is short it is just the prologue to tell you what the hell is up and such lol. Ok bye. **

**--R8CH3L--**


	2. Homecoming

**_OPERATION: HOOK UP _**

**_By: R8CH3L _**

**_Chapter 1. Homecoming_**

**Disclaimer: Eh who needs a disclaimer?**

**Warnings: Big, fat, annoying cliffy. **

**Go To My Zoey 101 Site! http/zoeytalk101. GO THERE **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 1**

* * *

****

Zoey and Chase finally caught up to their friends in the hallway.

They greeted each other and talked about their Summers, then went to their rooms to unpack.

"Who am I paired with THIS year?" Zoey asked.

Zoey read the paper...

"SWEET! Nicole and Dana!" Zoey hugged her roomies and they walked to yet again... ROOM 101.

--

"Ugh no! Quinn..." Lola sighed.

"Why is that sooo bad?" Quinn bitched. (A.N: Srry Quinn's tougher senior year but still braniac loser)

"It's not. I-I just. Meant. THAT YOUR WEIRD I AM SORRY DON'T BLOW MY BRAINS OUT!" Lola freaked.

"Hahah. Oh that's funny. Maybe I should. Now I'm gonna go run some tests after I unpack so be gone quickly." Quinn ordered as she wondered into the room.

"Oh... great." Lola sighed sarcasticaly.

--

"Wow... us again." Logan nodded.

"Cool." Michael jumped up onto a usuall top bunk.

"Yeah, I hope this year is the best." Chase daydreamt.

Michael and Logan looked at each other and shook their heads.

--

"Hey you look good!" Nicole told Dana.

"Yeah I do." Dana nodded not in the mood.

"Yeah you do." Logan leaned over beside her to put his hand on the wall for his... cool pose but he missed and fell in the punch bowl.

"HAHAHA! Loser." Dana looked at Nicole as they laughed.

Logan lifted his dripping, sticky, wet hair out of the bowl. "Not funny."

"Ha YES IT IS!" Dana giggled walking away abruptly.

"What was all that about?" Chase asked Logan walking up to him.

"You didn't see that did you?" Logan sighed.

"Ugh... maybe?" Chase laughed.

Logan glared. "Ok... I'm gonna go now." Chase ran off to say hi to Zoey.

--

"Hey Zo- like the dance so far?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah! Wanna dance I love this song!" Zoey asked as they started being goofy and swishing their hair back and forth to Dance, Dance by FOB.

--

Michael yawned. Lola was talking to him about Drama Camp.

"And then, like she made us sing Yankee Doodle as a punishment for... yada yada yada... then one time he clipped his toenails and it was soo funny... yada yada yada... then the kid's grandma died so... on and on and on." Was all Michael heard from her mouth.

"Yeah- wanna just dance?" Michael asked putting down his empty punch cup.

"Sure!" Lola smiled as then THEY danced around to Dance, Dance. But the song was ending and changed to Stuck by Stacie Orrico.

--

"Hey CRUZ!" Logan chased after Dana.

"WHAT? I'm singing I love this song." Dana seemed annoyed.

"Fine go ahead and sing." Logan snorted.

Dana and Nicole were still hanging out and started singing that ong together.

"I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinking of you it's true... I'm stuck on you!" They then broke out on to the middle of the floor.

"GO DANA, GO DANA!" Everyone screamed she did a few impressive moves and smiled and then got up and stopped.

"Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone say ya want me babe butcha never do- I feel like such a fool!"

The girls laughed.

"Ok, I'm bored now what do you want?" Dana asked.

"Hey that was kinda cool. Wanna make out?"

(A.N: WHAT WILL DANA SAY? WHAT HAVE ZOEY AND CHASE BEEN TALKING ABOUT? NOTICE THEY HAVE BEEN ALL ALONE? WHY MICHAEL AND LOLA AND WHY ARE NICOLE AND DANA BEING SO NICE TO EACH OTHER? WHEN WILL I STOP SCREAMING OUT QUESTIONS? FIND OUT IN CHAPPIE 2!)

* * *

**You will find out soon. Just please review. Ideas are wanted and needed material. Flames are welcome. I am not mad over a tough critic either. So try me! **

**http/zoeytalk101. GOO**

_--R8CH3L--_


End file.
